


Chocolate

by gutterandthestars



Series: Twelvetide 2020/2021 [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Joe is a Good Big Brother, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova is a Little Shit, Nile Freeman is So Done, Nile Freeman-centric, its always the quiet ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterandthestars/pseuds/gutterandthestars
Summary: Written for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020/2021 for the prompt 'chocolate', for 28th December 2020.***Nile finds out that it's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for.***
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Twelvetide 2020/2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095605
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Chocolate

After the incident with the violet creams, Nile is understandably wary of Joe’s chocolate recommendations. Those things were nasty. 

Joe is nothing if not persistent, though, so on their trek through Europe Nile gets introduced to Lübeck marzipan, Milka, those praline things that look like shrimp, some 85% cocoa bean fairtrade bar that Nicky confiscates for baking, Lindt, and Mozartkugel.

“Seriously?” she asks Joe, in Salzburg, when he hands her a foil wrapped ball.

“Trust me, Nile,” he says, making a chef’s kiss. They’re wandering through the streets of the city with no particular aim in mind, save soaking up the atmosphere and stocking up on confectionery. Joe nods encouragingly and Nile unwraps the sweet with trepidation.

“Noth badff,” she acknowledges to Joe, mouth full. Joe pumps the air; Andy rolls her eyes.

“Forget his balls, the man was a dick,” says Nicky, as matter of fact as he ever is.

“Nicky!” yelps Nile.

“Well he was, there’s no other word for it.”

“I can think of many words for it,” says Joe, chiming in.

“Well, this is because you are a born poet, my love,” replies Nicky, and that’s when Nile puts her foot down.

“Stop it. I am not walking these streets – _stop sniggering_ – accompanied by nothing but crude jokes and _flirting_ ,” she growls. “Change the subject. What’re we having for dinner?”

“Wiener-schnitzel,” says Nicky, straight-faced and without missing a beat, then ducks behind Joe as Andy takes a swipe at his head.

“ _Seriously?_ ” says Nile, incensed. “I’m _begging_ you.”

Andy barks out a laugh and slings an arm around Nile’s neck. “It’s breaded veal, Nile,” she says, giving Nile a little shake. Nile shoves her off.

“I know what fucking wiener-schnitzel is,” she grumbles. “I just don’t like it when Nicky’s the one making dick jokes.”

“Dick Joe-kes,” says Nicky with the faintest and most insufferable of smirks.

“Fuck my life,” sighs Nile, shaking her head while Joe and Andy cackle with laughter.


End file.
